Rise
by reshiramgirl88
Summary: It was just a usual day in Post town, until a random human transformed snivy fell form the sky. Why is she here? What role is she suppose to play? Who should she trust? Who should she not? Will she be the HERO the Pokemon world needs? (Rated T for safety. Title may change. READ! WRITE! REVIEW!)
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's FYI**

**Here is the new story! Gates to Infinity! I forgo to mention! I do not own anything! Not even in the tangled one! I own Nothing! But before we get to the story I would like to introduce two new characters! S AND BOLT!  
S: Hi everyone!  
Bolt: Hi….**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to S! the super awesome S!  
But other than that! ONTO THE STORY!**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 1:

-S's POV-

"Hey there she is! Quick get her!"A Plasma grunt shouted as I raced through the streets of Unova.

"You know you really need to stop ricking them off." Riley said as he ran beside me.

"You don't say?" I laughed.

"Yep, that's you, S." He laughed.

I smiled brightly at his response. We were almost there, almost to Silver, just a little more.

"You BAKA! They are getting away! STOP THEM! Before they to their allies!"A Plasma leader shouted.

"Yes SIR!" A set of grunts saluted, followed by the sound of heavy foot steps.

"I think we might need to split up." Riley suggested.

I nodded. "I think you're right."

He went off in another direction as I picked up the pace. I took a left, a right, and another left. Leaving the Plasma grunts far behind.

I laughed silently to myself. There never caught me before, and there never will. When will those Bakas every learn?

I soon came to the sky arrow bridge that connected PinWheel forest to Castelia Cirty. I slowed my pace to a simple walk and pulled out my bike.

I stood off to the side and stretched out to full size.

I got onto the bike and took off on the bridge. I wasn't going that fast. But pretty fast not to notice the line of Plasma grunts lined up in front of me.

I slammed on the brakes, the wheels under screeched to a halt.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY." I commanded, really annoyed.

"Not without a battle first."The leader propsed.

"Fine by me." I hopped off my bike and closed it down to its tiny size, putting it back in my bag.

I reached behind me on my belt and pulled one of the capsules off the plastic holster.

"GO! SUPERIOR!" I shouted and threw the pokeball in the air.

A long snake like Pokémon appeared from the red light out of the pokeball.

"Superior!" It cried.

"Ok then, GO LIEPARD!"The leader did the same throwing a pokeball in the air and a purple cat appeared.

"Surperior use vine whip!" I commanded.

"Liepard! Scratch!"

Just as the battle began the battle ended.

I was the victor yet again. "Are you happy now?" I rolled my eyes.

"NO we are not. Because now is the time for your swim lesson." One of the grunt smirked.

"What?" I asked confused.

At that moment two of the grunts surged forward and grabbed a hold of my arms and dragged me to the railing. They pushed over the side.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell. I prepared myself for the impact. That was until something caught right before I hit the water.

An arm was wrapped around my waist.

I looked up to see the face of my rescuer, only to find a familiar green headed guy.

"N?" I said shocked.

He smiled and nodded. Not saying anymore.

We swung on a simple rope towards one of the support beams under the bridge.

We landed with a thud on the cement, N broke my fall.

"What do you think you are doing here?" I screeched.

He simply shrugged.

"Tell me at least how you knew I would be up there?"

"I had my suspicions." He smiled.

I laughed at his foolishness. "Thank you."  
"Your welcome." He simply answered.

We stood there is awkward silence.

"Um, I think I better get going." I rubbed the back of my neck.

He snapped out of a daze and said hastily. "Oh, yeah."

N moved to the side, revealing a hidden ladder. "This will lead back up to the bridge, past all the Plasma grunts."

"Thanks."

"Again, your welcome."

I started to climb up the ladder.

As I got toward the top of the ladder I called down to him. "Thanks again for saving my life."

"Your welcome, any time." He waved as I pushed the grate out of the way and climbed onto the bridge.

Silently I pushed the cover back in place and continued on my way to my friends in Castelia city.

Just another day in the world I lived.

-N's POV-

I watched silently as S slid the cover back in place, leaving me all alone. Listening to hear footsteps as she slowly walked away from spot, I silently pulled out my Xtransiever.

I flipped it open and pressed the button labeled Spirit.

The device rang three times before a voice answered on the other line. "Hello?"

"Spirit its me. I think I found the perfect one for your task."I answered.

"Good. Now what is their name?" The voice asked.

"S. She lives in Nuvema town here in Unova."

"Good, I will visit her tonight. Do you happen to know what her favorite Pokémon is?"

"Yes, a snivy."

"Excellent. I hope this one does not disappoint, considering how much is on the line."

"I am sure even with amnesia she will not disappoint." I smirked. "After all she is the Hero of Unova."

-S's POV-

"Silver! Are you here!" I shouted as I ducked into our secret hide out.

"Yeah over here!" He called out.

"Just wait there than." I maneuvered my way through the mess of our hide out. We really need to clear up the place. But we never have time when those stupid Plasmas are trailing us. We never get a break around here.

"Hey, where is Riley?" He asked.

"He should be along shortly." I answered.

"Great, he is always late." Silver sighed. This guy could get on your nerves is a matter of seconds.

"Hey," I protested. "We were being trailed by Plasma."

"Of course you were." He sighed.

"Baka, know your place."I sighed.

"What was that?"

"Know your place!" I smacked upside the head.

"OW!" He rubbed the top of his head.

"Serves you right." I laughed.

"Hey sorry I am late!" Riley called as he climbed through the enterance.

"No problem." I laughed.

"Yeah, S is just torturing me again." Silver muttered.

"Well then," He slapped Silver like I did. "Know your place."

"HEY!" Silver shouted. "YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS!"

"Sure….." I laughed.

_Later…_

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow."I waved to them.

"By S!" Riley yelled after me and waved.

"Yeah, whatever. See ya!" Silver shrugged.

I let out a sigh. Boys will be boys.

"Lets go Unfezant!" I threw a pokeball in the air. My flying type friend appeared from the red light.

"UNFEZANT!" I cried.

"Come on, Unfezant, its time to go home." I laughed. "Lets fly."

I climbed onto Unfezants back and in a matter of seconds we were soaring high above the skyscrapers of Castelia city.

A few minutes later we landed in the cozy town of Nuvema town, home.

"Thanks Unfezant," I pulled out its pokeball. "Now get a good long rest."

I slowly walked through town to my family's little cozy home just right smack in the middle of town.

"Mom, I am home." I called as I unlocked the door.

All of the house was dark.

"Mom?" I called out again.

I walked in, shut and locked the door behind me.

"Mom? Are you home?"

"Mom?"

There was a note lying on the counter. I picked It up and read it.

_Dear S,_

_I had to go out to the store for last minute items for tomorrow. But there is steak in the oven. Make sure to heat it up first. Be home later._

_Love,_

_Mom._

I let out a sigh and heated up the steak.

While I waited I went upstairs to my room and changed into pajams.

The microwave beeped, telling me the steak was ready.

I pulled it out of the small space and ate it all in less than 10 minutes. Mom home cooked steak was the best.

I yawned and made my way back up the staris to go to bed.

I fell onto the bed in a heap, slowly snoring.

Only did I know what would happen next.

-"Spirit's" POV-

The girl fell asleep as soon as she fell onto her bed.

Now was my chance to recruit her for the role of a Hero.

I snuck into her dreaming, interrupting her fairy tail of anime characters.

"You? You that can hear me now?" I spoke softly. "Are you perhaps a human?"

The girl was hesitant as I spoke. "What? Who are you? Is this a dream?" Then she got angry. "I was enjoying my dream why would you interrupt it?"

I ignored her little game of twenty questions and continued on. "If you are , then please listen to my plea. I want you to save the Pokémon world. We need your….."

My voice was suddenly cut off, I lost all connections to S.

What the heck happen. THIS IS BAD! I started to panic.

"Hello? Mysterious voice? Where did you go?" S began to ask.

My connection to talking to her was gone but I could still everything that was happening.

"HELP!" Another voice screamed.

This voice, it sounded like a girls.

As soon as the voice stopped screaming a vision appeared. A small pink pig Pokémon was being chased, by me? A large dragon pokemon. I never remember that happening. This is all MUNNA'S DOING!

I was still left powerless! Munna was tricking S! And I couldn't do anything to help it!

S was confused and flustered. "What was that? Who were those Pokémon?"

I so much wanted to scream. 'THEY'RE TRICKING YOU! DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING YOU HEAR OR SEE! TRUST NO ONE!'

As soon as the vision, S stood in a lone field of mixed colors. Slowly her appearance changed until she shrunk sown and turned into a small Snivy.

"WHAT! I AM A SNIVY!" She cried.

A light pulsed in the middle of the room. She just stared at it. Slowly S began walking toward the light.

'NO DON'T DO IT!' I tried to scream.

The light absorbed her when she simply touched. All of a sudden ley lines surrounded her and a hole appeared.

She screamed as she fell. Fell into a whole new world. A world of Pokémon.

And its all my fault.

**-Author's FYI  
S: HI EVERYONE! WE were asked to do the ending for the time being.**

**Bolt: Yeah, whoah.**

**S:Be nice. OK you will all meet Bolt in the next chapter.**

**OH S! THE REAL S! Reshiramgirl88 says she would have included SnivyGirl, Chibi S, and Reshigirl in this story but she wanted to get their permission, but she never had the time too. SO if they still want to be in it. Just let her know. She will need what their character should be called and what Pokémon they are. Or they can be in a different sorry if they want. Its up to them. Just tell me te name, if their human or Pokémon and their role. **

**Silver is the red headed rival form heart gold/soul silver. That is his official name. But you got to name him in the game, I named him Percy. She is a Percy Jackson fan…..**

**Bolt: SO READ! WRITE! REVIEW! She owns nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's FYI**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 2: A skydive into paradise

-Bolt's POV-

Today was supposed to be the new start of my life. And I guess karma just had t reward me with a random Snivy person falling from the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP! ME!" Something screamed from overhead.

"huh?" I looked up. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
*CRASH!*

"Hey what the heck was that for!" I stood up and started shouting at the snivy!

The snivy immediately opened its eyes, staring at me with sort of hatred, and stood up. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" And used a vine whip right on my face. Too close for comfort by my electric pouch.  
"HEY WATCH IT!" I jumped back.

"You watch it!" The snivy said. Then I realized this Snivy, was a girl.

"OH," Sweatdropped. "I am so sorry, miss. Excuse my manners."  
"Shut up already." She crossed her arms and looked.

"Excuse me?" I uttered.  
"Where am I?" She said flatly.

"In the middle of the forest. Just on the outskirts of Post town." I answered.

"Post town?" She looked confused.

"You're not from around here obviously." I muttered.

"Wait a second. You're talking to me?" The snivy looked a little shocked.

"yeah…." This grass sure was strange. But hey she's a grass type. The only normal, type is electrics!

"But you're a Pikachu! I am a human! Humans aren't able to understand Pokémon! This just day gets weirder and weirder!" She paced back in fourth.

"Human? How are you human? You look like an everyday Snivy to me."I lokoed her over.

"Oh, yeah, right." She seemed a little dazed.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head on the way down?" I sort of joked but was serious.

"Down?" She was confused.

"Yeah, you fell. From the sky?" This snivy was getting on my nerves. If I keep chitchatting like this I am going to miss my appointment! And this wasn't one to be late for.

"All I remember is some sort of light and I fell for a really long time." She admitted.

"Well at least you're not hurt. Oh I'm Bolt, by the way. What's your name?"I asked.  
"S." She answered simply.

"S? That's a weird name." I laughed.

She used another vine whip. "Know your place!"

"What?" I rubbed the top of my head.  
"So know what do we do?" S asked.

"OH, dang it I almost forgot! Come with me!" I hustled away into the forest.  
"Where are we going?"

"No time to explain! Now come on!" I called.

She raced after me.  
AS soon we made it out of the forest, there it stood the ragged mountain.

I raced to the edge ready to cross the bridge.

"HEY WAIT!" Vines wrapped around my waist.  
"WHAT!" I asked, annoyed.  
"Look before you leap." S said simply.

"Look before I, aah!" The bridge was collapsed. That meant the only way across was to go through the mountain itself.

"Now how do we get across, genius?" S said, sarcastic.

This 'S' was really getting on my nerves.

"We have to go through the mountain, follow me." I began to walk towards the enterance of the mystery dungeon. This was going to be interesting.

The two of us trekked through the dungeon easily without very many enemies. And when we did S just knocked them out with her vine whip, exclaiming "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

I thought it was really funny when she did this, because for once it wasn't me on the other side of the vine.

We managed to get through not hurt at the most.

All we had left to get to the other side of the mountain and travel back down.

"Here let me handle this!" S pushed me aside and stood next the tree that had fallen next the cliff. She moved it with her vine whip, putting a bridge between the two cliffs.

The tree fell down with ease and we continued on.

We finally made it to the end and raced toward town.

I made a sharp right to where the appointment was suppose to be.

Quagsire stood there, bored out of his mind. He kept looking up at the sky, checking the time.

"Quagsire!" I called out.  
He turned toward us and smiled.

"AH, young master Bolt. It is a pleasure to see you!" He smiled. "I was just about to leave, good thing you got here when you did."

"I know sir Quarsire. I got the money for it!" I proud fully held up the bag of money.

"Good and here is the deed." He held a piece of paper in his hand.

We exchanged items.

"Good luck young master." Quagsire smiled and then left.

"I DID IT!" I screamed and started laughing uncontrollably!

"Uhh, Bolt are you okay?" S sounded a little concerned.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" I exclaimed.

"The crazy train has left the station. And obviously Bolt was the conductor."

"Do you know what this means?!" I grew excited.

"No….."

"THIS LAND HERE! "I Pointed frantically to the ground. "This land were on! THIS GOING TO BE MY PARADISE!"

"How are you going to do that? It's a barren land."

"A barren land full of mystery! And you're going to help!"

"I'm going to what now?" S looked at me like I made a joke.

"If you want too, of course…." I looked away from her gaze.

"Well I have nowhere else to go. And this does seem like it will be fun…." S looked around. "So yeah, sure. Ill help you build your paradise."

"Really! AWESOME!" I jumped around. "From now on this place here will be our PARADISE!"

**-Author's FYI  
Thumbs up?  
Thumbs down?  
I need to Fix without a trace so watch for that.  
Ummm other than that…**

**Other than NOT being here next week…  
Yeah I know Chibi S, I meant to say "I GOT A POKEMON IN MY CLOSET!" instead of person.**

**You know it would be weird just to go down the street exclaiming "I GOT A POKMEON IN MY CLOSET!"**

**The response you would get would be weird looks, and Pokémon fans following you around.**

**NOW READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


End file.
